


something along those lines

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu "Something new" und anderen A/B/O-Werken</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unseen

unseen  
Viel zu viele Gerüche, nicht nur die anregenden Düfte des improvisierten Büfetts, das in einer Ecke aufgebaut worden war, sondern auch fremde, reizende Gerüche sammelten sich in dem kleinen, stickigen Raum. Das Aroma der Alphas, der Omegas und die vergeblichen, blumig duftenden Versuchen den genetischen Status mit Hilfe von chemischen Mitteln zu überdecken vermengten sich zu einer übelriechenden, die empfindlichen und überreizten Sinne des Omegas lähmenden Duftwolke. Fahrig fuhr sich Marius durch die frisch geschnittenen, ungewohnt kurzen Haare und seufzte, während er einen übervollen Teller balancierte.  
Er wollte nicht hier sein, alles in ihm schrie danach sich irgendwo, weit weg von Rasmus und allen anderen Leuten, zusammen zu rollen und wahllos Essen in sich hineinzustopfen, bis dieser genetische Imperativ erfüllt und sein Körper schließlich nach Rasmus verlangen würde. Marius hatte keinen Blick auf den Kalender, der bei ihnen in der Küche hing und in den mit krummen, asymmetrischen roten Herzen, welche seine Hitzeperiode kennzeichneten, werfen müssen, um das Herannahen zu bemerken. Alles schien in dieser Woche falsch zu sein. Die Gerüche, selbst der vertraute Geruch nach Rasmus, den er sonst so sehr liebte, wirkte zu stark oder zu schwach, zu männlich oder einfach nur erdrückend, die Kleidungsstücke scheuerten und rieben auf der plötzlich viel empfindlicheren Haut, die sich einzig nach der Berührung des Alphas sehnte oder saßen, durch die neuen Reserven, die ihn durch die Woche bringen und dem Kind, das während dieser Woche entstehen sollte, durch die erste Zeit helfen sollte, unangenehm eng und spannten, so dass er sich unwohl wandt.  
Betas nahmen das so offensichtliche Leid der Omegas nicht wahr. Sie sahen, wenn sie Marius ansahen, nur einen blonden, muskulösen Sportler in einem weiten T-Shirt, dessen Wangen unnatürlich blass waren und dessen Augen seltsam unruhig, etwas verzweifelt suchend, herumzuirren schienen.  
Andere Omega nahmen die Veränderungen wahr und sie erkannten problemlos die Zeichen der nahenden Paarungsbereitschaft. Aber Hilfe gab es dennoch nicht. Trotz der genetischen Prägung, trotz der speziellen Chromosomenpaarung, sahen sie in ihm nur eine Gefahr für ihre eigenen Beziehungen, eine Ablenkung und eine ungute Versuchung, welche der eigene Alpha verfallen konnte. Und so knurrten sie mit gebleckten Zähnen und wichen ihrem Partner voller Angst und nicht mehr von der Seite.  
Alphas hingegen konnten die nahende Hitze, das heiße Versprechen auf Fortpflanzung riechen und umkreisten den beinahe paarungsbereiten Omega, witterten auf seine Bereitschaft und begutachteten ihn wie ein Stück Fleisch, eine Ware oder...Nein, ein Gefäß, das erlauben würde, dass in einem Kind ihre Gene weiterleben lassen sollte. Mehr sahen sie nicht in ihm.  
Rasmus sah im Moment Nichts von alle dem. Er sah ihn nicht als Omega, er schien das anwachsende Unwohlsein, das mit den körperlichen Veränderungen einherging und bald in willige Unterwerfung umschlagen würde, nicht zu sehen. Er schien es vergessen zu haben, oder vielleicht hatte er es dieses Mal einfach auch nicht gemerkt? Sein Trainer, ein Beta ohne jegliche Chance zu verstehen, was in einem Omega, dessen Zyklus sich der Hitze näherte vorging, hatte es bemerkt und den zitternden Omega schließlich aus dem Training genommen. Seine Teamkollegen, Alphas, Omegas und auch Betas, gab es bei ihnen doch keinen genetischen Ausschluss, hatten es bemerkt und nur das Wissen um seine Bindung an Rasmus so wie der Geruch seines Alphas, der an ihm haftete, hatten nicht nur das verhasste Balzverhalten, sondern auch sämtliche genetische Unsäglichkeiten von Seiten der Omegas im Team unterbunden.  
Aber, egal was die Anderen auch getan haben mochten, es konnte nicht die ersehnten, begehrlichen Blick seines Alphas, ersetzen. Es fehlte die traute Zweisamkeit, das Vertrauen, das der, sonst so stark wirkende Omega in dieser fragilen Phase, in der ein einziges Wort, ebenso wie Schweigen falsch sein konnte, viel mehr brauchte, als sonst. Selbst die kleinen, beiläufigen Berührungen, in dieser Phase eher eine Last, als schön, fehlten Marius plötzlich. Und schließlich hatte der Alpha auch, gegen den sichtbaren Willen und trotz Proteste seines Omegas darauf bestanden, dass sie gemeinsam diese Feier, eine Studentenparty, besuchen würden.  
Marius balancierte den vollen Teller durch sich das langsam füllende Zimmer und knurrte unwillig, wann immer ihm jemand zu nahe kam. Die fremden Gerüche, die Wärme der fremden Körper und auch all die Blicke, entweder besorgt, voller Unverständnis oder auch blitzend vor Wut, all das strapazierte seine überreizten Sinne noch weiter und ließ ihn schließlich blindlings durch die Menge, nur geleitet durch einen Geruch, der wie ein Leuchtfeuer erschien, taumeln.  
Rasmus, sein Alpha, das war sein Ziel.  
Ein anderer Geruch, sanft, zuckerig und übelkeitserregend, mischte sich unter das warme, vertraute Leuchtfeuer, das ihn wie das Licht eine Motte anziehend, leitete und unwillkürlich beschleunigte Marius seinen taumelnden Schritt, schob sich, ungeachtet seines Widerwillens, befallen von einem plötzlichen Drang, der keine Langsamkeit mehr dulden wollte, durch die dichte Menge, die sich wie ein verschluckender, dunkler Morast aus Farben und Gerüchen um ihn zu schließen schien. Längst war der Teller in seiner Hand vergessen, die kleinen Frühlingsrollen, die den ungeheureren Appetit eh niemals hätten stillen können, rutschten unbeachtet zu Boden und auch das Klirren, als der Teller vergessen aus seiner Hand rutschte, nahm er nicht war, als seine Instinkte ihn weiter vorwärts, immer in Richtung Rasmus, zwangen.  
Endlich erreichte er das Zentrum des Geruchs, dort wo Rasmus sein musste und brach aus der Menge hervor, nur um gleich wieder stehen zu bleiben, als wäre der zuvor nur leicht wahrgenommene süßliche Geruch nun plötzlich zu einer festen, nur olfaktorisch wahrnehmbaren Wand, die Marius vom Weitergehen abhielt, geworden. Und hinter dieser unsichtbaren, nur für Omegas und ihre empfindlichen Nasen erkenn- und unpassierbaren Wand lachte Rasmus dieses raue Lachen, das den erhitzten und leidenden Körper des Omegas erschaudern ließ. Rasmus' Blick, die dunkelblauen, gletscherseetiefen Augen wanderten kurz und scheinbar ohne den frustrierten und einsamen Omega wirklich wahrzunehmen, über den trainierten Körper des Turners, seine anziehenden, roten Lippen, eingerahmt von einem dunkelblonden Dreitagebart verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und gerade als Marius sich mühsam durch die abschreckende Barriere kämpfte, sie förmlich wie ein Schwimmer durchstieß und dahinter wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft schnappend auf Rasmus zusteuerte, legte der Alpha gerade einen Arm um eine kleine, zarte Frau, die förmlich nach Omega stank.  
Aber nicht nur nach Omega, auch der Geruch eines Alphas hing bereits, wie ein schweres Parfüm an ihr, umfing sie in einer Duftwolke und umhüllte sie wie eine zweite Haut. Marius krauste die Nase, als er unterschwellig nun auch noch den Geruch nach Alkohol wahrnahm und wandte sich mit einem frustrierten Knurren ab, als die fremde Omega sich an Rasmus rieb, um den alten Geruch, den Duft nach Marius, auszulöschen und ihre Lippen über den Hals des Alphas wanderten.  
Mit wütend geballten Fäusten und immer in der Hoffnung, dass der Alpha ihn doch noch wahrnehmen und den fremden Geruch abstreifen würde, beobachtete Marius die Szene. Er wurde Zeuge, wie Rasmus ihr immer mehr verfiel und schließlich die Fortpflanzungsdioktrin der Alphas übernahm...

Trotz der Hitze, die trotz der späten Stunde noch immer draußen herrschte, hatte Marius sich unter der Decke auf der Couch zusammengerollt und presste eines der Couchkissen, die verführerisch und vertraut nach Rasmus rochen, an seine Brust. Auf dem Tisch und auch rund um den Turner auf der Couch lagen leere, voller Wut, Verzweiflung und auch Hunger aufgerissene Packungen, als der Omega nun seinerseits seiner genetischen Programmierung nachgegeben hatte.Hungrig griff er wahllos in eine der halbleeren Tüten, zerrte an dem störenden Einwickelpapieren und verschlang dann voll unnatürlichem Hunger die, sonst so oft verbotene, Schokolade.  
„Hey! Bin wieder da!“, im Flur flammte das Licht auf und Marius knurrte nur und kroch tiefer unter die Decke, als ob diese seinen großen Körper unsichtbar machen könnte, „Bärchen? Bist du hier?“ Leise Schritte näherten sich der halb geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür, die sich leise knarrend öffnete und das Licht aus dem Flur in das Wohnzimmer hineinfallen ließ und Marius, der aus seinem Versteck unter der Decke unwillig hervor spähte, konnte den in der Tür stehenden Rasmus deutlich riechen. Den Geruch des Alphas und klebrig an ihm haftend auch noch einen fremden Geruch, den Gestank eines anderen Omegas.  
„Bär...“, die Couch bewegte sich, als Rasmus vorsichtig neben ihm Platz nahm und Marius knurrte unwillig, als der Ältere die Decke zurückziehen wollte, „Verschwinde.“ Seine Stimme war ein wütendes Fauchen und die Hand, die sich eben noch um den Rand der Decke gelegt hatte, zuckte bei dem Ton zurück, „Was ist denn?“  
„WAS IST?“, die Decke fiel achtlos zu Boden, als der große Sportler sich erhob, die blauen Augen, sonst verborgen hinter einer Brille, blitzen voller Wut, als er sich vor dem kleineren Alpha aufbaute, „DU STINKST WIE EIN NASSER HUND UND FRAGST DENN SO ETWAS?!?“ Die starken Hände krallten sich in Rasmus' Schultern und drückten ihn die Polster, „DAS GEFÄLLT MIR NICHT...“ 

Die blauen Augen verfinsterten sich von hellem Frühlingsblau zu dem Blau eines heraufziehenden Sturms, als er seine Nase in Rasmus' Halsbeuge vergrub. Der fremde, so schrecklich falsche Geruch, nicht wirklich der eines nassen Hundes, sondern eher eine penetrante Mischung aus nassem Fell, kaltem Rauch, Schweiß, Vanille und etwas Anderem, was Marius nicht genauer definieren konnte und wollte, schien ihm nun aus jeder Pore entgegen zu strömen und Marius krauste angewidert die Nase, „Überhaupt nicht...“ Mit einem hastigen Ruck löste der Omega sich, sein kühler Blick wanderte über den sitzenden Alpha, dessen leicht verschleierte Augen ihn verständnislos musterten, „Ich werde bei Marcus übernachten.“  
Laut knallend fiel die Tür fünf Minuten später hinter dem Omega ins Schloss und der verwirrte Alpha blieb alleine in der stillen Wohnung zurück.

Marcus sagte, durch den jahrelangen Umgang mit Marius geschult und trotz seines Status als Beta, an die Omegas im Team gewöhnt, nichts, als der sichtlich derangierte und aufgewühlte Omega vor seiner Tür stand und ihm fast in Tränen aufgelöst um den Hals fiel und stundenlang mit einem Kissen auf der breiten Couch saß und kein Wort sagte. Nein, er überließ den Omega ganz sich selbst und sorgte nur dafür, dass der Kühlschrank gefüllt war und tat auch immer so, als würde er nicht sehen, wie der hungrige Omega, in den sein sonst so bedachter Teamkollege sich verwandelt hatte, sich Nacht für Nacht in die Küche schlich, sich die zuvor schmalen Wangen langsam wieder füllten und der Bauch sich, als Vorbereitung auf die anstehende Hitze, leicht vorwölbte.

„MARIUS!“, die Stimme des Trainers hallte kraftvoll durch die halbleere Halle, in der der Turner sich zum wiederholten Male von der Matte aufrappelte und zwischen Wut und Frustration schwankend, die Fäuste ballte, während die anderen Athleten bemüht nicht zu dem Omega sahen, „WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST LOS MIT DIR?“ Sein Zyklus, durch unregelmäßige Medikamentation immer wieder herausgezögert oder durch die Gabe der Tabletten für Wettkämpfe, natürlich mit der Zustimmung des Omegas und unter dem wachsamen Blick des Teamarztes, unterbrochen, war schon immer Schwankungen unterlegen und nicht immer einfach vorhersagbar gewesen.  
In seiner Jugend waren es Zyklen von eineinhalb Monaten gewesen, kurzer Zyklus, der von nicht sehr heftigen Hitzeepisoden gefolgt worden war, aber im Laufe des Trainings, seiner Wettkämpfe, durch die Tabletten und auch durch die Beziehung zu Rasmus, hatte sich der Zyklus schließlich verändert, bis er nun schließlich bei ungefähr 13 Wochen lag und die Hitzephasen länger und auch viel heftiger geworden zu sein schienen.  
Er spürte die Blicke, egal ob Alpha, Omega oder auch Beta, auf sich ruhen und hörte auch das Wispern hinter seinem Rücken. Sie alle verstanden, konnten es sogar nachvollziehen oder, wie die Betas, wenigstens die Anzeichen erkennen. Es war auch nicht schwer denn die Blässe, die Zittrigkeit und auch den kaum zu stillenden Hunger, welche der Hitze vorausgingen, hatte jeder erkennen können. Nun war es aber den viel subtileren Symptomen der Hitze gewichen.  
„Hier.“, die sonst weggesperrten und nur unter ärztlicher Aufsicht zu verabreichenden Tabletten, ein wohlbekanntes, grünes Röhrchen, wurde eine Stunde später in Marius' Schoss geworfen, als der überreizte Omega sich mit halb geschlossen Augen und sich mühsam auf die Lippen beißend, um nicht verräterisch aufzustöhnen, in hilflos unterdrückter Sehnsucht an seine Kühlung versprechende Wasserflasche schmiegte, „Wenn du weiter hier trainieren willst, dann nimmst du sie. Ansonsten, geh nach Hause, plündere den Kühlschrank, nerv deinen Lieferservice oder still deinen Hunger sonst wie und warte auf Rasmus....Also? Kannst du fahren? Oder soll ich lieber Rasmus anrufen?“ „Nein.“, Marius' Stimme war bei der Erwähnung des Alphas zu einem wütenden Knurren geworden und mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er das Tablettenröhrchen und schüttete sich vier der kleinen Tabletten auf die trockene Hand, nur um sie dann mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunterzuspülen und seinen Trainer herausfordernd anzufunkeln.

Die Tabletten vertrieben die Symptome schnell, ließen sie, wie seichte Musik, die dahinplätscherte, in die Hintergrund treten und unwichtig werden. Vergessen und durch die chemischen Substanzen in den Tabletten davon gespült, verschwand das langsam Unwohlsein und an seine Stelle trat nun ein seltsames, falsches Hochgefühl, das Marius sanft lockte und ihm zu versprechen schien, dass er Alles würde schaffen können. Auch die Abneigung gegen Berührungen und die Nähe zu den Anderen sank immer weiter und bald scherzte und lachte der Omega wieder mit seinen Teamkollegen und ertrug auch die kurzen Berührungen ohne immer wieder zusammen zu zucken.

Die abmildernde Wirkung der Tabletten, dieses Mal aber viel zu spät eingenommen, hielt nicht lange an und bereits nach einer Stunde zeigten sich an den blassen Wangen und der plötzlichen Fahrigkeit des Omegas, der bei einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken knurrend in die schützende Ecke zurückwich, bereits wieder die zuvor bekämpften Symptome. „Marius, geh nach Hause.“, die Hand seines Trainers, eines Betas, anstarrend, rollte sich der Turner sich hilflos, nun in der zuvor medikamentös unterdrückten Hitze gefangen, zusammen und wimmerte klagend, ein leiser Ruf nach dem Alpha, der nun an seiner Seite stehen und ihn durch die Hitze begleiten sollte.  
Die Alphas im Team witterten hungrig und kamen, angelockt von den bettelnden Pheromonen des hilflosen, im Fortpflanzungstrieb gefangenen Omegas näher und bildeten einen nervösen Kreis um den zitternden Marius. „RAUS!“, zwar war der Trainer nur ein Beta, aber dennoch schwang in seiner Stimme genügend Autorität mit, dass sogar die witternden Alphas auf ihn reagierten und ihm letztendlich auch gehorchten. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, wichen die Alphas zurück und verließen schließlich, nervös die Nasenflügel gebläht, um den süßen Geruch des Omegas in der Hitze vollkommen auszukosten, die Halle.  
Zurückblieben schließlich nur noch die Betas und die Omegas, vor deren tröstenden Berührungen Marius aber ebenfalls zurückwich und der Trainer, der nun nach seinem Handy griff, „Ich rufe Rasmus an.“ „NEIN!“, Marius knurrte, sein Körper zitterte hilflos und er stöhnte gequält auf, als sein Trainer prüfend die Hand auf seine klamme Stirn legte und die blonden Strähnen beiseite strich, „Komm mit.“ Irgendwie gelang es ihm, den widerstrebenden Athleten auf die Beine zu ziehen und ihn, sich auf ihn stützen lassend, aus der Halle, in das kleine, stickige Zimmer, in dem sonst der Physiotherapeut arbeitete und in dem eine weiche, dunkelrote Liege aus weichem Leder dem Omega das Warten auf seinem Alpha erträglicher machen sollte, zu bringen.

„Wo ist er?“, Rasmus, die blonden Haare vollkommen verstrubbelt, den Bart ungestutzt und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen, riss die Tür zur Halle auf und blieb sogleich witternd stehen. Der Geruch des Omegas in der Hitze lag schwer in der Halle, kaum überlagert von den anderen, normalen Gerüchen in einer Sporthalle und Rasmus knurrte unwillig, als der Trainer in seinen Weg stand, „WO. IST. ER?“ „Im Physioraum.“, achtlos wurde der Trainer nach dieser Aussage beiseite geschoben und Rasmus steuerte zielsicher auf die besagte Tür, deren dünnes Metall die Pheromone kaum zu dämpfen vermochte, zu und riss sie voller Erleichterung auf, „Bärchen!“  
„Raus...“, zusammengerollt, verschwitzt und leidend, hatte der Omega sich auf der bequemen Liege zusammengerollt. Seine Stimme, nun mehr ein heiseres, raues Knurren war voller aufgestautem Frust und auch die großen, blauen Augen, sonst so freundlich und offen, waren nun zu blau blitzenden Schlitzen, deren ganze Wut sich einzig auf den Alpha zu konzentrieren schien, zusammengekniffen, als er nun den Kopf hob, „VERSCHWINDE!“ „Bärchen...“, langsam, die Hände als universelles Friedenszeichen gehoben, trat Rasmus in den Raum und gab der Tür einen leichten Schubs, damit sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, was aber die Panik des Omegas nur noch zu steigern schien, „Lass mich...“ Mit jedem Schritt, den Rasmus nun betont langsam auf den Omega zutrat, rutschte dieser näher an den Rand heran und fiel schließlich mit einem erschrockenen Schrei von der Liege.  
„Marius!“, sofort war der Alpha an seiner Seite und bettete den blonden Kopf seines Omegas auf seinen Schoss. Langsam strich er ihm durch die feuchten Haare, fuhr behutsam über die rote Stelle auf seiner Stirn, wo der Turner mit der Kante des Beistelltisches kollidiert war und die sich sicher bald in eine große Beule verwandeln würde und ließ seine Finger dann über die vollen Wangen, eines der sichtbaren Zeichen der Hitze, hinab wandern, bis sie auf den rauen, zerbissenen Lippen zu liegen kamen und noch immer sanft den herzförmigen Konturen folgten, „Bärchen...Komm...Wach auf! Mein Bär...“  
„Ras...mus...“, tief und knurrend drang es durch die zusammengepressten Lippen, der kräftige Körper, ein idealer Resonanzkörper für dieses wilde, verlangende Knurren, drängte sich an den Alpha und schien förmlich zu versuchen auf den Schoss des Kleineren zu kriechen. „Alles wird gut...“, Rasmus' Hand strich über den breiten Rücken, hielt dann aber sofort inne, als der Omega sich schmerzhaft verspannte und die blauen Augen, dieses Mal nicht voller Lust, sondern trübe vor Schmerz öffneten und unfokussiert Rasmus nicht erkennen zu schienen, „Alles wird gut...“

Einen Kühlbeutel auf die Stirn drückend und die Augen geschlossen haltend, lag der Omega wenig später wieder auf der weichen Behandlungsliege. Die Wangen waren geisterhaft weiß und seine Zähne gruben sich, im verzweifelten Versuch das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, in die blass roten Lippen, als die Hand des Physiotherapeuten leicht über den Rücken strich. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und der Rücken wurde, trotz der sichtbaren Schmerzen durchgedrückt, als Marius geradezu willig auf jede der noch so kleinen Zuwendungen des Physiotherapeuten reagierte, sich ihnen förmlich entgegen drückte und heiser aufstöhnte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und das Kühlkissen rutschte plötzlich aus den kraftlosen Fingern, die nun in einem hilflosen Versuch sich seine, plötzlich zu engen und auf der empfindlichen, überreizten Haut zu kratzen scheinenden Kleidungsstücke abzustreifen, an den Stoffen zogen und zerrten, bis diese schließlich zu Fetzen zerrissen und die gebräunte Haut freigaben.  
„Marius...“, Rasmus, der eigentlich als stiller Zuschauer, noch immer erschüttert vom Geschehenen, an der Seite stand, trat sofort, von den Instinkten eines Alphas, zu seinem sich windenden und klagend anbiedernden Omega, der ihn aber, auch als der Alpha nach seiner Hand griff und sie sanft drückte, nicht zu beachten schien, während der Physiotherapeut seine ruhige und methodische Untersuchung fortsetzte. Als die ärztliche Hand nun auf der schmalen Hüfte des Sportler zu liegen kam, entzog Marius seinem Alpha die Hand und in einem verzweifelten Versuch nach Linderung schlossen sich die Finger des Sportlers stattdessen um den Rand der Liege, während der trainierte Körper sich gleichzeitig den weiter forschenden Händen des Physiotherapeuten förmlich entgegen zu biegen schien. Die roten, noch ungeküssten Lippen teilten sich, als der Omega ein letztes Mal wohlig aufstöhnend zusammensackte und schließlich, endlich zumindest für kurze Zeit erlöst und schwer atmend auf dem roten Leder lag.  
Der Physiotherapeut trat, nach einem letzten Blick auf den nun stillen Omega, nun von der Liege zurück, hob den Eisbeutel auf und legte ihn behutsam auf die mittlerweile deutlich sichtbare Beule an der Stirn des Athleten, bevor er sich schließlich zu seinen Zuschauern umdrehte. Rasmus, der bleich und zitternd noch immer den momentan ruhig daliegenden und Kraft sammelnden Marius anstarrte, wurde von ihm ignoriert, als der Physiotherapeut sich nun stattdessen an den Trainer wandte, „Er hat einige Prellungen... Und man sollte ihm schnellsten die Blocker geben.“

Jeder Instinkt wurde von den starken Blockern unterdrückt und zurück blieb nur eine leere Hülle, beinahe ohne eigenen Willen, die Rasmus mit glanzlosen Augen anstarrte, als er neben ihm ins Bett kroch.  
Eine Woche lang, dann kehrte der Glanz in das Blau zurück, aber Rasmus wurde noch immer nicht in seiner Nähe geduldet.

„Fas!“, kleine, dicke Arme, deren pummelige Hände eine blaue Stoffente umklammert hielten, streckten sich Rasmus entgegen und blaugraue Augen, unter einem unbändigen, blonden Haarschopf, strahlten kaum dass er den Garten betreten hatte, „Fas! Fas!“ Mit neun Monaten konnten Ola und Ellis noch nicht richtig sprechen, aber dennoch versuchte Rasmus, der das Kleinkind und die Plüschente nun auf den Arm genommen hatte, es immer wieder, „Ras...mus.“ „Fas!“, krähte der blonde Zwilling vergnügt und griff in den Bart seines Onkels, während der zweite Zwilling, sicher auf dem Arm der Mutter, der nun auch in den Garten getreten war, seinerseits einstimmte, „FAS! FAS!“ „Hallo, Rasmus.“, Anders lächelte seinem großen Bruder entgegen, „Was führt dich her?“ „Darf ein Onkel nicht seine Neffen besuchen?“, er ließ sich, den Zwilling noch immer auf dem Arm haltend, in einen der Korbsessel fallen, „Oder seine Brüder...Apropos Bruder...Ist Einar gar nicht hier?“ „Einar ist in Volda.“, glücklich wirkte Anders nicht darüber, aber er beugte sich sogleich wieder über den quengeligen Zwilling auf seinem Schoss und stellte ihn dann vorsichtig auf seine Beinchen, „Ist gut...Du kannst gleich wieder spielen, Ellis...“ Zusammen mit Ola, den Rasmus ebenfalls wieder losgelassen hatte, krabbelten die Zwillinge über das grüne Gras, auf dem zahlreiche Kuscheltiere und Spielzeuge lagen, so dass die Erwachsenen nun ungestört miteinander reden konnten.  
„Also?“, Anders sah seinen großen Bruder fragend an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du siehst gut aus und die Küken sind ja auch ganz schön gewachsen...“ „Dafür bist du aber nicht hergekommen, Mama zeigt die Bilder von Ellis und Ola jedem...Und Einar hat dir gerade erst gestern welche geschickt...Außerdem sind es vier Stunden Fahrt von Trondheim nach Lillehammer...“, Anders, der sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber gebeugt hatte, schnupperte nun voller Argwohn, „Und...wonach riechst du?“ „Ich...“, er wandt den Blick ab, „Nach...Marius!“ Das Lachen des Omegas klang rau und die grauen Augen blitzten vor Misstrauen, „Ich kenne den Geruch von Marius...“  
„BIN WIEDER DA!“, Toms schmale Gestalt erschien in der Tür, er umfasste Anders von hinten und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, „Hab dich vermisst...Hallo, Rasmus. Wo sind denn die Kleinen? Ah...da sind sie...Hallo, El! Hallo, Ol!“ Die Kinder, bislang still im Gras sitzend und die blauen Stoffenten mit ausgerissenem Grashalmen liebevoll zudeckend, krähten vergnügt, als Tom sie hochhob und herumwirbelte, „Ui, seid ihr schwer geworden...Bald seid ihr so schwer wie eure Mama...Na, wollen wir fliegen gehen?“


	2. pester power

Ein winterlicher Spaziergang mit der ganzen Familie.  
Gaststars Ellis und Ola Fannemel (nebst blauen Plüschentchen)

pester power  
Längst stand der fahle Mond am edelsteinübersäten Himmel und der weiße Schnee glitzerte geheimnisvoll im silbrigen Licht der Winternacht, deren Stille einzig von den knirschenden Schritten gebrochen wurde. Hintereinander, fast wie beim Auszug aus Ägypten, obwohl es nur ein kleiner Spaziergang war, schritt die ganze Familie durch die weiße Winterlandschaft, in welcher der frische Schnee sich wie einst das Rote Meer vor den Israeliten teilte und links und rechts von lärmenden Maschinen, zu hohen Wällen aufgeschichtet worden war.  
Vorneweg schritten die stolzen Eltern und Großeltern, Arm in Arm auf dem verschneiten, sich durch den dunklen Wald windenden Weg, dahinter Eline mit ihrer Familie, den hüpfenden und aufgeregten Elling an den kleinen, behandschuhten Händchen haltend, ihnen folgten, wenn auch mit viel Abstand und wesentlich langsamer, das Tempo durch Ellis und Ola, die sicher gehalten von ihren Eltern, zwischen ihnen stolperten und ihren ersten Winter noch immer voller staunend betrachteten, die Zwillinge, die ihr Geschwistersein im vergangenen Jahr vollständig abgelegt und es gegen ihre genetische Bestimmung als Alpha und Omega getauscht zu haben schienen. Immer wieder mussten Einar und Anders und damit auch der Rest der Familie, aber dann doch stehen bleiben, wenn einer ihrer Söhne wieder einmal das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und in den Schnee geplumpst war oder wenn einer der Beiden unbedingt einen Schneeklumpen oder irgendetwas anderes aufheben wollte und Mama oder Papa die jeweilige blaue Plüschente, die sonst besitzergreifend gegen die Brust gedrückt und nicht hergegeben wurde, halten sollte.  
Neben Marius schritt, die blonden Haare beinahe vollständig unter einer Mütze verborgen und das Gesicht bis über die Nase hinter einem Schal versteckt, aber doch die quirligen Zwillinge, die noch unsicher auf ihren Beinen durch den Schnee stolperten, sich aber weigerten tragen zu lassen, nicht aus den Augen lassend, Rasmus. Während einer erneuten Pause, als Ola in seinem kleinen grünen Skianzug mit den blauen Hasengesichtern darauf und der von Oma genähten Mütze mit den weißen Teddyohren auf dem blonden Schopf, stehen blieb, an einem Zweig eines Busches zog und dann fröhlich krähte, als Schnee wie weißer Puderzucker aufstob, schob der zitternde Turner eine handschuhlose Hand nach Wärme suchend, in die Jackentaschen seines Alphas, indem er behutsam einen Arm um den Kleineren legte und seine Wange gegen den weichen Schal, der das Gesicht seines Partners bedeckte, schmiegte, während er die großen und die kleinen Zwillinge beobachtete, „Sie sind wirklich süß.“ „Mmmh.“, Rasmus brummte unverbindlich und beobachtete mit einem liebevollen Lächeln wie Ellis, in einem dunkelblauen Skianzug mit gelben Sternen gekleidet und eine Teddymütze mit schwarzen Ohren auf den blonden Haaren, nun ebenfalls nach einem Zweig suchte, um seinem kleinen Bruder nachzueifern, sich dann aber schmollend in den Schnee fallen ließ, als er keinen fand und still und voller Trotz, ganz wie Anders, auf seiner Lippe herum biss, „Ist dir kalt, Bär?“ „Ziemlich...“, lautete die gemurmelte Antwort und als der Zug der Familie sich, nun wo Ellis und Ola trotz ihrer lautstarken Proteste auf den Arm ihrer Eltern genommen worden waren, langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte, zog Rasmus den größeren näher zu sich, zog den Schal hinunter und küsste den Omega sanft, „Einar hat vorhin was von Glühwein gesagt….“

Im kleinen Kachelofen prasselte ein warmes Feuer und auf dem von Ellen gesteckten Adventskranz, der sicher außerhalb der Reichweite der Zwillinge und dabei genau in Toms Sichthöhe, wie er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue beschwerte, wenn er zu Besuch war, über dem Couchtisch aufgehängt worden war, brannten bereits zwei der vier dicken roten Kerze und warfen ihren flackernden Schein gegen die weißgekalkte Decke des kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnzimmers. Während die verbliebene Familie, da Eline bereits aufgebrochen war, es sich auf der, seit Ellis und Ola auf der Welt waren, nicht mehr ganz weißen, sondern nun eher bunten Couch bequem machten, verschwand Einar, gefolgt von seiner Mutter mit dem Versprechen auf wärmenden Glühwein und Schnittchen in der Küche, während Anders sich müde durch das störrisch Haar strich und zwischen dem quengelnden Ola, dem auf dem Schoss von Marius bereits die Augen zufielen und Ellis, der Rasmus auffordernd die blaue Plüschente entgegenhielt, quakte And doch nur richtig, wenn Onkel Rasmus da war, hin und her sah, „Es wird Zeit fürs Bett.“  
Ellis schüttelte den Kopf und die kleinen, pummeligen Fäuste verkrallten sich sofort in Rasmus' Pullover, „Nein!“ Auch Ola, eben noch zu müde um die Augen zu öffnen, drückte nun Gas an sich und schüttelte, da er den Daumen im Mund hatte, aber stumm den Kopf. „Wir...wir könnten sie ins Bett bringen?“, alle Blicke richteten sich überrascht auf den Turner, der auch sogleich aufgestanden war und den kleinen Ola sicher in seinen starken Armen hielt, „Dann...Dann hast du etwas Zeit mit der Familie.“ Auch Rasmus war nun, wenn auch ebenso verwirrt und überrascht von dem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Vorstoß seines Omegas, aufgestanden und Ellis hatte, And nur noch am angekauten Flügel festhaltend, die Arme siegessicher um den Hals seines Onkels geschlungen, „Fas! And!“

Das Nachtlicht, ein goldener Mond, der an einer der Wände inmitten einiger flauschiger, aufgemalter Häschen, angebracht war, verteilte warmes Licht im ansonsten dunklen Zimmer, die Stofftiere saßen Spalier auf dem weißen Kleiderschrank und auf dem bunten Verkehrsteppich lagen einige Duploautos, so wie einzelne Bausteine und quietschende Bücher, welche die Erwachsenen nun vorsichtig umgingen, bevor sie die Zwillinge auf die Wickelkommoden legten. „Still halten!“, Marius hatte, obwohl Ola sichtlich müde war, größere Probleme den Zwilling aus dem Skianzug zu befreien, während Rasmus auf der benachbarten Kommode die Aufmerksamkeit des Kindes mit And fing, indem er quakte und den abgelenkten Ellis so leicht aus der warmen Kleidung befreien konnte, bevor er ihn, nun nur noch in dicker Strumpfhose und einem Bärchenpulli, in das breite Gitterbett legte.  
Der blonde Alpha ließ sich neben dem Bett auf dem Boden nieder und nahm die Plüschente, die ihm auch sogleich durch das Gitter gereicht wurde, lächelnd entgegen und begann sehr zur Freude von Ellis wieder zu quaken, während sein Omega nun endlich auch den störrischen Reißverschluss des Schneeanzuges aufbekommen hatte. Ola, der sich um Halbschlaf zwar nicht gegen den unvertrauten Griff seines Onkels wehrte, aber leider auch sehr unkooperativ war, konnte dann endlich, einige Minuten später, zu seinem Bruder in das breite Gitterbettchen gelegt werden.  
Rasmus gab, als Ellis nun auffordernd die Hand durch das Holzgitter nach seinem Plüschtier ausstreckte, And wieder zurück und die beiden Erwachsenen konnten nun beobachten, wie die kleinen Zwillinge sich, beide ihr jeweiliges, blaues Entchen festhaltend, sofort so, dass sie einander im Schlaf ansehen konnten, drehten.  
Laut Anders und Einar ihre bevorzugte und einzige Schlafposition.  
„Sie brauchen aber noch ihre Schlafanzüge.“, während Rasmus sich nun hochstemmte und sich auf die Suche nach den Schlafanzügen machte, betrachtete Marius sich auf das Gitter des Bettes lehnend, wie Ellis verschlafen den Daumen in den Mund schob, Ola an Gas' Flügel zu nuckeln begann und die beiden Zwillinge ohne jeden weiteren Protest oder Interesse an ihren plüschigen Schlafanzügen sofort einschliefen.  
„Ich kann die Schlafanzüge nicht finden...“, Rasmus kniete, nachdem er nach eiliger Suche in der ersten Kommode nicht fündig geworden war, vor der zweiten weißen Kommode und zerrte an den verklemmten, sich nur schwer öffnen lassenden Schubladen, einem Überbleibsel seit ihrem unfachmännischen Aufbaus durch die Freunde seines kleinen Bruders, „Kannst du bitte mal im Schrank gucken, Marius?“ „Ras...“, Marius seufzte leise, unfähig den Blick von den friedlich schlafenden, hellblonden Zwillingen, die im Schlaf wie kleine, blonde Engel erschienen, zu nehmen und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare, bevor er mit dunkelroten Wangen dem fragenden Blick seines Alphas begegnete, „Ich glaube...Ich will auch welche….Eins. Erstmal...“ 

„So plötzlich?“, Rasmus schob die Schublade mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu und trat langsam zu seinem Omega, der nun wieder mit einen beinahe sehnsüchtigen Lächeln auf die schlafenden Zwillinge hinabsah, die Decke über den Kindern zurecht zog und schließlich abwesend mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es...ist nun richtig?“ „Sieh mich an.“, in der Stimme lag, obwohl voller Sanftheit auch die Härte eines Alphas und Marius drehte sich folgsam und sah den Kleineren etwas unsicher an, „Könnten wir aber vielleicht erst einmal mit...mit einem anfangen?“ „Wie wäre es gleich?“, die Nase des Alphas streifte, gefolgt von den weichen Lippen, die empfindliche Haut am Hals und Marius' Griff um das Gitter des Kinderbettes festigte sich, als Rasmus' warmer Atem über seine Haut strich und einen angenehmen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte, „Hier?“ Rasmus' weiches, grollendes Lachen vibrierte gegen den starken, angespannten Körper des Omegas und schien direkt in die, sich schmerzhaft gegen den Schritt der engen Jeans pressende Erregung zu jagen, als der warme Körper des Alphas sich gegen ihn lehnte, „Natürlich… Die Küken schlafen tief und fest… Niemand wird uns hier stören...Oder willst du nicht?“ Rasmus' Zunge leckte provozierend langsam über die auch nach all den Jahren noch immer empfindliche sichelförmige Narbe an der Kehle des Omegas, bevor die weißen Zähne den alten, längst verheilten Bissstellen folgten, sich über den pochenden Puls der Hauptschlagader legten, die Haut erneut reizten und dafür sorgten, dass der Omega nun bettelnd den Kopf in den Nacken legte, „Doch...“  
„Dann komm.“, als Rasmus zurücktrat und mit ihm auch die Wärme verschwand, wimmerte der Omega leise. Er löste folgsam die Hände von dem Gitter des Bettchen und legte seine leicht zittrigen Hände in die schmaleren Hände seines Alphas, der ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen zum etwas abseits stehenden Schaukelstuhl zog. „Rasmus...“, Marius' Stimme, nun mehr ein heiseres Flüstern, als er den Kopf schüttelte, „Spinnst du?“ Der Alpha gab keine Antwort, sondern küsste Marius fordernd und zupfte und knabberte an der zitternden Unterlippe, während die Finger des Alphas über das breite Turnerkreuz strichen. Rasmus' schlanker Körper drängte sich gegen ihn, die Hände umfassten die prallen Pobacken, kneteten diese durch den rauen, leicht scheuernden Stoff der Jeans und jede der Berührungen des Alphas jagte erneut wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch den verspannten Körper. Eine Hand löste sich von den festen Backen, strich über die schlanke Hüfte und ließ schließlich zwei Finger provozierend langsam über den Schritt, unter dessen dickem Stoff man die Erregung bereits deutlich spüren konnte, wandern. Unterdessen liebkosten die Lippen den so willig und voller Unterwerfung dargebotenen Hals, während Marius, nach einem hastigen Blick in Richtung des Kinderbettes, versuchte das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Langsam strichen die Finger über die Knöpfe der Jeans, zupften verspielt, glitten immer wieder ab, bis der Omega letztendlich willenlos und mit zitternden Knien gegen den Kleineren lehnte. Erst dann öffnete Rasmus blindlings die vier Knöpfe der versteckten Leiste und schob die Jeans, begleitet von einem beinahe schmerzhaft klingenden Aufstöhnen des Omegas, nach unten. Entschuldigend für die neuerliche Reibung an der bereits empfindlichen, überreizten Erregung, die sich den Fingern des Alphas so bettelnd entgegen reckte und die bereits einen dunklen, feuchten Fleck auf den roten, nun viel zu engen Shorts hinterlassen hatte, küsste sich Rasmus über den ihm ergeben angebotenen Hals. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam über die warme, nach Honigduschbad schmeckenden Haut empor und schließlich tauchte seine Zunge in die kleine Senke, den empfindlichen Punkt hinter Marius' Ohr, der immer die Augen schließen ließ, ein, während Rasmus' Finger über die Vorderseite der Shorts strichen und mit festem Griff das Glied umfassten. Rhythmisch rieb der Alpha die pochende Erregung gegen den, eigentlich weichen, sich nun aber fast unangenehm rau anfühlenden und reizenden Stoff und lauschte wie der Atem des Turners sich beschleunigte, er schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen gegen den Kleineren sank und nach Atem rang.  
Die weichen Lippen hauchte federleichte Küsse auf das kräftige, kantige und nach Sommer duftende Kinn, während Rasmus' Finger sich endlich um den Saum der feuchten Shorts legten und das verbergende Stück Stoff langsam über die erhitzte Haut zogen und so die noch immer halbharte Erregung endlich befreite. „Setz dich.“, überrascht öffnete Marius die Augen, aber die warme Hand, die plötzlich besitzergreifend auf der breiten Brust ruhte und ihm einen unerwarteten Stoß versetzte, so dass er rückwärts in den leicht wippenden, mit Lamm- und Rentierfellen gepolsterten Stuhl, der unter dem Gewicht des Sportlers kurz ächzte, stolperte. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich erschrocken um die Lehne und mit roten Wangen beobachtete er, wie Rasmus' Hände sich, warm und die Sicherheit eines Alphas versprechend, auf seine Oberschenkel legten und sie sanft und mit wenig Widerstand auseinander drückte.  
„Rasmus...“, die Finger schlossen sich fester um die Lehnen des Schaukelstuhls und der Athlet keuchte erneut zittrig auf, als Rasmus' Finger hauchzart über seine durch die Anspannung hervortretenden Armmuskeln strichen und sich schließlich besitzergreifend auf die zitternden Finger legten. Die blauen Blicke, beide von der gleichen Farbe, aber in vollkommen unterschiedlichen Schattierungen und Nuancen, trafen sich und die kussgesschwollen Lippen des Alphas verzogen sich zu einem genüsslichen Grinsen, als er den Schaukelstuhl sanft zu bewegen begann.  
Langsam wippte der Schaukelstuhl vor und zurück, eine ruhige, kontrollierte und gleichmäßige Bewegung, gesteuert von Rasmus' ruhigen Händen. Vertrauensvoll schloss der Omega schließlich die Augen, genoss das leichte, angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das die rhythmische Bewegung auslöste und brummte zufrieden, als er sich ganz seinen Sinnen hingab.  
Ein heiseres Aufstöhnen entwich ihm, als die weichen Lippen hauchzart die Spitze der Erregung streiften. Die blauen Augen flogen voller Überraschung auf, brauchten aber dennoch noch einen kurzen Moment, um sich auf den blonden Schopf, der scheinbar so unschuldig zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte und durch die Auf- und Abbewegung immer wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden drohte, zu fokussieren, bevor der erneute Schwung des Schaukelstuhls sie wiederum aus der Reichweite des Alphas brachte. Wieder wippte der Stuhl leise knarrend nach vorne und die Lippen streiften erneut die feuchte, heiße Spitze und ließen den Omega, der sich so viel mehr wünschte, leise wimmernd zurück, als der Schwung des Stuhl sie wieder trennte.  
Wieder und wieder schaukelte der Stuhl vor und zurück, angetrieben und beschleunigt durch die Bewegungen des Alphas und des Omegas und Rasmus' warmer Mund nahm, nun wo der Alpha der Bewegung ruhig folgte, die Erregung tief in sich auf, folgte dabei der gesamten Länge des Schwanzes, als er wieder fordernd durch den Schwung zwischen seine Lippen drängte, voller Genuss mit der Zunge. Immer wieder aufs Neue wiederholte sich das Spiel, reizte den hilflosen Omega, dessen Kopf gegen die Lehne ruhte und mit jedem der Schwünge haltlos vorrückte und die Erregung durch diese unbedachte Bewegung tiefer trieb, weiter, bis der Omega schließlich mit einem genussvollen Stöhnen kam.  
Langsam, durch die Reibungskräfte abgebremst, erlahmte die gleichmäßige Schaukelbewegung und Marius öffnete müde die Augen und schenkte seinem Omega, der sich nun voller Genuss über die Lippen leckte, ein erschöpftes Lächeln. Rasmus löste seine Hand und auch die von Marius, die er nach wie vor sicher hielt, von der Lehne und strich zärtlich über die sonnenverwöhnten Finger, bevor er sie an seine klebrigen Lippen hob und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.  
„Rasmus?“, die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen und brauchten einen Moment, um das Babyphone, das auf der buntbemalten Kommode stand, als Quelle von Einars, leicht rauschender, aber dennoch sehr amüsiert klingenden Stimme zu erkennen, „Es ist ja schön, dass dein Bärchen und du euch für Kinder entschieden habt...“ „Oh Gott...“, die Wangen des Omegas färbten sich nun in tiefem Dunkelrot und er schien förmlich in den weichen Fellen des Schaukelstuhls versinken zu wollen, „Sie haben...“ „Uns gehört.“, auch über Rasmus' Wangen irrlichterten nun die roten Flecken, als er sich erhob und sich fahrig durch die Haare strich. Aber seine dunkelblauen Augen funkelten dennoch vor finsterem Vergnügen, vor Verlangen und auch voller wiedererwachter Lust, während der schockierte Marius nach wie vor unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, im Schaukelstuhl saß, die Lehnen umklammert hielt und immer wieder „Deine Eltern haben uns gehört...“ vor sich hinmurmelte, während er unabsichtlich die gleichmäßige, nun aber weit aus weniger genossene rhythmische Schaukelbewegung erneut in Gang gesetzt hatte.  
„Anders braucht genau zehn Sekunden. Ihr solltet euch lieber was anziehen...“, verkündete ihnen die mitleidlose Stimme des kleinen Bruders, mit einem mühsam unterdrücktem Lachen, „Und er hat eine… ziemlich miese Laune...Zehn… Neun… Acht… Sieben… Sechs… Fünf… Vier… Ach übrigens, euch ist bewusst, dass man durch einen Blowjob nicht schwanger wird? Drei… Zwei… Eins...Null!“  
„RAS!“ 

„War das wirklich nötig?“,aufgestützt auf seinen Ellenbogen sah Einar etwas strafend auf seinen Bruder, dessen zerzauster, blonder Schopf ruhig auf seinem muskulösen Oberarm ruhte; während der schmale Körper sich an den größeren Biathleten schmiegte. Die grauen Augen öffneten sich, als Einar die Stille brach, verschlafen und der Omega räkelte sich unter Einars angenehm warmer Hand, die auch weiterhin noch immer abwesend verschlungene Muster auf seinen flachen Bauch malte und seufzte, „Sie hatten es verdient.“ „Sie hatten es verdient? Und deshalb hast du Rasmus mit Stofftieren bombardiert...“, die breite Brust des Alphas vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Gelächter, als er sich an den Blick des großen Bruders, als ein rosa grünes Plüschrentier, das nicht nur fast so groß wie Anders und doppelt so breit war, sondern das Tom auch auf irgendeinem Jahrmarkt in Polen gewonnen und denn sehr zum Leidwesen der Eltern, den Kindern geschenkt hatte, ihn hatte zurück stolpern lassen und auch die unterdrückten Hilfeschreie erinnerte, als der wütende Omega die scheinbar nie versiegen zu wollende Munition an Stofftieren auf den Älteren geworfen hatte.  
Einar und ihre Eltern waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um zu sehen, wie kleine, bunte Hasen, alles Geschenke von Tom und Kenny, eine Vielzahl von Enten in der verschiedensten Farben, Formen und Größen, die irgendwie ihren Weg in die Familie und in die Herzen der Kinder gefunden hatten, eine regenbogenfarbene Schildkröte, die Rune irgendwann schüchtern mitgebracht hatte, ein Elch mit Oslo-Shirt, eine große Giraffenspieluhr, die Rasmus äußerst schmerzhaft wirkend am Kopf traf und daraufhin ein Schlaflied abgespielt hatte, ein kleiner Plüschdrache, ein Pony, eine schwarze Plüschspinne und eine Vielzahl anderer, bunter Plüschkameraden waren in immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf den Alpha, der versucht hatte sowohl sich hinter seinen Armen, als auch den noch immer peinlich berührten und den wütenden Omega gerade zu erschrocken anstarrenden Marius vor dem Bombardement zu schützen und dabei immer weiter zurücktaumelt war, eingeprasselt, während die Zuschauer sich hatten bemühen müssen, nicht lauthals loszulachen.  
„Er hatte es verdient!“, störrisch wiederholte Anders seine Aussage und schnaubte, „Sie haben die Felle verdorben! Und hatten neben unseren Kindern Sex! Und uns haben sie den Abend verdorben! Jetzt müssen wir bis Weihnachten warten...“ „Anders, falls es dir entgangen ist, Mama und Papa schlafen im Gästezimmer...“, die Hand lag augenblicklich warm auf dem Bauch, während Einar sich nun behutsam vorbeugte und seinen Omega kurz küsste, „...Wir könnten morgen früh vor der Abreise? Sie freuen sich bestimmt auch so?“ „Nein!“, bockig drehte Anders den Kopf weg und Einar ließ sich seufzend in die Kissen sinken und verdrehte genervt, aber an die Sturheit seines Zwillings bereits gewohnt seiend, die Augen, „Warum denn nicht?“ „Ich will das einfach nicht.“, grollend drehte Anders sich auf die Seite, weg von seinem Bruder und als die Hand des Alphas dieser Bewegung nicht freiwillig folgen wollte, tastete Anders danach und platzierte sie wieder auf dem Bauch und forderte auf diese Art und Weise stumm weitere Streicheleinheiten seines Alphas ein, „Ich will es ihnen ja sagen...Aber nicht...so sagen!“ „Es gibt da seit ein paar Jahren eine tolle Erfindung, Anders...“, schlug Einar, dem Wunsch nach Streicheleinheit entsprechend, wieder hauchzart über den Bauch streichend, vor, als er sich vorbeugte und gleichzeitig einen Kuss in den Nacken des Omegas, der sich daraufhin wohlig räkelte, hauchte, „Die nennt sich Telefon. Schon mal davon gehört? Es gibt sie inzwischen sogar ohne Schnur… Und oh Wunder! Sogar in Taschengröße! Und ich glaube… Nein, ich weiß, dass ihr diese tolle Erfindung sogar gesponsert bekommt...“ Der Omega schnaubte unzufrieden und machte Anstalten wieder vom warmen, Schutz und Ruhe versprechenden Körper des Alphas abzurücken, „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine, dazu brauche ich dich sicher nicht.“ Dieses Mal war der Kuss, der in den Nacken gehaucht wurde, eher entschuldigend und Anders brummte, aber dennoch schon bereits wieder halbwegs versöhnt und auch ziemlich schläfrig, „Dann eben an Weihnachten...“ „Und Alex?“, bei der Erwähnung seines Trainers seufzte der Omega erneut und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Wir hatten das doch schon besprochen...“

„Aua.“, sich die Stirn, wo die erstaunlich harte Giraffenspieluhr ihn getroffen hatte und wo sich nun bereits eine Beule zu bilden schien, reibend, lehnte Rasmus sich gegen die aufgeschichteten Kissen der Schlafcouch und stöhnte, „Bärchen…?“ „Wasch?“, durch die halboffene Badezimmertür hatte man die schattenhaften Umrisse des großen Omegas, der nun mit seiner Zahnbürste im Mund die Tür aufstieß und besorgt auf den Flur und dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, erahnen können, „Wasch loooo...“ Mit einem heiseren Knurren hatte der Alpha den halbnackten, nur mit einem rosa verwaschenen Goofyhandtuch, das gerade einmal die muskulösen Oberschenkel bedecken konnte, bekleideten Omega, sobald dieser in seine Reichweite gelangt war, einfach zu sich auf die Couch gezogen und kniete sich nun, wie eine Raubkatze witternd, über den Größeren, „Wollen wir noch ein bisschen üben?“ „Rasch...“, überrascht nuschelte er an der Zahnbürste, um deren Griff sich nun Rasmus' Zähne legten und sie behutsam zwischen den zahnpastabefleckten Lippen hervorzog und dann achtlos auf das Laken fallen ließ, bevor er sich vorbeugte, vorbei und Marius öffnete willig die Lippen um den Kuss zu vertiefen.  
Rasmus' Finger lösten voller Geschick das lockere Handtuch, streiften aber dennoch nur kurz die Erregung, strichen hauchzart über den halb harten Schaft und tippte dann kurz mit einem Finger auf die bereits feucht schimmernde Spitze. Der Omega unter ihm, dessen Lippen noch immer von eine langsamen, reizenden und scheinbar ablenkenden Kuss verschlossen wurden, stöhnte gequält in den Kuss, als die kühle Hand über die raue Unterseite seines Gliedes abwärts strich, die Finger sich dann um die Hoden legten und sie fordernd massierten. In einem ersten lustvollen Aufbegehren, biss der Omega in die Unterlippe seines Alphas, während seine Finger über den nackten, schmalen Rücken, des nun ebenfalls aufstöhnenden Kleineren kratzten und rein kunstvolles Muster aus roten Striemen auf der blassen Haut zurückließen.

„Anders...“, die angenehm warme Hand wurde nun zurückgezogen und der Omega drehte sich seufzend wieder zu seinem Bruder um, um ihn anzusehen. Mit einer blassen Hand strich er über die leicht kratzige Wange des Alphas und lächelte beruhigend, während er sich vorbeugte und den Alpha sanft küsste, „Wir hatten das doch schon besprochen...“ „Nein, du hast mir nur gesagt, dass du nach Planica mit Alex reden wolltest. Das ist aber im März!“, widersprach Einar und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, um sie nun an die Lippen zu führen und kleine, federleichte Küsse auf die Fingerspitzen zu hauchen, während die andere Hand nun besitzergreifend auf dem Bauch ruhte, „Darf ich mir denn keine Sorgen machen?“

Leicht klebrig, forschten die Finger weiter, obgleich ihnen der kräftige, trainierte Turnerkörper, dessen Landkarte nun erneut vor Rasmus' Augen zu entstehen begann, in jedem Detail bereits bekannt war. Fordernd strichen sie über den Damm, nur um schließlich langsam und voller Genuss in den Spalt zwischen den festen Pobacken zu gleiten. Sorgfältig massierten die Finger dort nun jegliche noch verbliebene Abwehr und Anspannung davon, bis der Omega schließlich die Augen schloss und nach Atem ringend, wehrlos auf der Couch lag. Ohne die leichte Massage zu unterbrechen, lehnte Rasmus sich über den Turner, leckte knurrend über den Hals, knabberte an der weißen, sichelförmigen Narbe und wisperte schließlich heiser einen leisen Befehl in Marius Ohr, „Knie dich hin...“  
Die sonst so sicheren und starken Beine, immer in der Lage jede Landung aufzufangen und den muskulösen Körper für Sprünge zu katapultieren, schienen ihm nun nicht gehorchen zu wollen, als der Omega sich nun schwerfällig umdrehte und erst nach einigen Versuchen schließlich in eine kniende Position gelangte. Wieder keuchte auf, dieses Mal allerdings kurz voller Verlust, ein Laut, der gleich darauf wieder genüsslich wurde, als Rasmus warme Hände seine Hüfte umfasste und sich mit langsamen Stößen in den Omega schob. Verspielt folgte Rasmus' Zeigefinger den ausgeprägten, gut definierten Muskeln des Turners, strichen um die kleine Vertiefung des Bauchnabels und folgten dann dem zarten, blonden Flaum weiter abwärts, nur um dann die erneut das noch steife Glied zärtlich zu umfassen. Genussvoll bewegten sich die beiden so unterschiedlichen Körper in einem gemeinsam gefundenen Rhythmus gegeneinander und trieben einander immer weiter voran, bis der Alpha kehlig aufstöhnte, als sein Omega sich endlich fest um ihn anspannte, nur um dann keuchend und Rasmus mit sich ziehend, in die Laken zu sinken.

„Und, was meinst du?“, Ola faltete die Bügel der kleinen, goldenen Lesebrille zusammen, legte sie auf die bereits schon zuvor zusammengefaltete Zeitung, auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich zu seiner Frau, die gerade ihr Lesezeichen in die Seiten ihres dicken Buches legte, „Anders oder Marius?“ „Anders.“, mit dem wissenden Lächeln einer Mutter, tippte gegen ihre Nase und legte das Buch nun auf die Decke, „Seit ein paar Wochen… Da bin ich sicher.“ Sanft küsste sie ihren überraschten Mann, dessen Alphasinne in dieser Hinsicht so vollkommen ungeschult waren, so dass er den Geruch einer frühen Schwangerschaft nicht wahrnehmen konnte, „Aber, sagen werden es uns Rasmus und Marius sicher zuerst… Anders wird uns ins Krankenhaus bestellen und uns das Kind zeigen...Im Sommer, denke ich...“  
Ola schmunzelte und küsste seine Frau auf die Nase, „Hoffentlich wird es mal ein Mädchen.“ „Oh ja...“, auch Ellen seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll, als sie sich an ihren Mann schmiegte und die Augen schloss, „Das wäre schön...“


End file.
